A Study in Family
by Lunabell Marauder Knyte
Summary: Sherlock and John are married and decided they want a baby.What neither of them know is that they each already have a child.Sherlock has a daughter,Samantha, and John has a son, Jackson.They meet in foster care and set off to find their fathers.
1. In the Genes

**Title: **A Study in Family

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Sherlock/John

**Warning: **slash, violence, swearing, implied but non-graphic child abuse and sexual content.

**Summary(extended):**Sherlock and John have an established relationship and are ready for the next step:children. What they didn't know however was that they each already had a child. Sherlock has an eleven year old daughter, Samantha, and John and eight year old son, Jackson. Sammy and Jack meet in a foster home where they become friends and then run away because living in that foster home was unbearable. When Jack gets sick however Sammy does everything in her power to make sure he's taken care of, even hacking into some powerful businesses and blackmailing them. Causing Mycroft to send Sherlock and John after the culprit. Won't they find that surprise appealing?

**Chapter 1: **In the Genes

* * *

All it really took for Sherlock and John to be in a relationship was for both of them to admit it, because either way, they were a couple. After both of them having their epiphany and their decisions to no longer let there be an existing risk of either of them leaving, they decided to act on it.

Sherlock no longer has to fear that John will find some mundane normal woman who would give him the ideal dream of being a family man with a good job, have a stay at home wife, who would produce him that little girl and little boy he's always wanted to raise. Not that he doesn't want John to be happy, but he just wants for John to be happy with _him_.

For John, he now doesn't have to fear Sherlock finding someone more interesting and not boring who will be a match for him intelligently. Be them male or female.

It wasn't anything extravagant, just a small ceremony. Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Mycroft, Greg, Not Anthea, and Harry were there as supporting family and friends and as witnesses of their marriage.

After the initial honeymoon phase that started a steady and health sexual relationship, that was all that basically changed between them really.

Sherlock still played his violin at ungodly hours of the night. John still continued his blog. Sherlock still had experiments and kept human body parts in the fridge. John still made tea and did the shopping for the milk and other things.

They still ran around London at random times of the day and night chasing after criminals and going to Angelos afterward if it was open.

Really the only thing that changed was that they now shared a room and had sex. Which they both loved.

One morning, like any other, John woke up to find his now husband plucking at his violin. After his morning ritual he began to make them tea, like every morning. It was routine, basically the only routine in their spontaneous lives.

John thought after living with Sherlock for so many years that he'd become impervious to being surprised by either of the Holmes brothers. But Sherlock wasn't normal by any means, and John loved him for that, but out of all the crazy things Sherlock has said over the years, John was never ready for what his husband said next, "We should start a family."

John had already been sitting in his arm chair, his tea cup raised to his lips, but he froze an inch from them as he did a double take and registered what Sherlock had said. Even then, John's reply was, "Pardon?"

"A family. You know...children," Sherlock said without looking up from his violin. John wasn't just some random bystander who would think Sherlock just said something as serious as that and didn't think much of it. John was John. And he's learned over the years to hear certain tones in his husbands voice. And right there he heard a mixture of hope and doubt.

"But Sherlock...wouldn't children hinder our way of living?" before he would have asked Sherlock if he hated children, but that was before their relationship. It would hurt Sherlock, John knew without a doubt, if Sherlock thought he didn't want to have children him.

"Well...we've had a lot of adventures like that. After a while it becomes a 'you've seen one crime, you've seen them all'. I'm sure there's not going to be another Moriarty and even if there is one day, that'll be a game I won't play. Considering our ages and everything else we've accomplished in life I think having children would be the next step, especially in a marriage," Sherlock answered.

"If this is because of me in any way...you don't have to do it. I love my life with you. I love spending every minute with you and that brilliant mind of yours that lets me see the world in a different way," John walks over to him and kneels in front of Sherlock who was sitting in his chair, "Sherlock look at me," and he did, "I'm happy. I like my life...nothing needs to change."

Sherlock gave a brief smile and then sighed, "I know you're happy. But when we go somewhere and you see a child and a family you get this..._smile_. It's so very tender and nothing I've ever seen. At first I admit I was a bit jealous because I never received one of those smiles, but then I let my mind wonder and I image you smiling like that to a child of our own. And I feel myself smiling too. I'd find the idea of a child between us... intriguing. They'll be intelligent beyond comparison, but they'll also be warm and charismatic and courageous.

"Having a child would mean going through so many emotions: love, happiness, pride, but also worry and fear and doubt. Before...I would turn around and run in the complete opposite direction. The idea of having to go through any of those, let alone all of them, is a nightmare. But then I met you...and I learned that experiencing those emotions isn't such a bad thing...that being human isn't a bad thing...as long as you have a John Watson though. Otherwise it's not worth it."

John's eyes were a bit watery as he shook his head in disbelief. He raised himself some and planted a passionate kiss on Sherlock.

"It still surprises me so much when you prove you're human, you know that?" Sherlock merely shrugged and went back to fiddling with his violin.

John took the violin away and forced Sherlock to look at him again, "Do you really want to have a kid?"

"With you? Yes," Sherlock replied, no doubt in his voice that time.

"Alright then...how are we going to go about it?" John asked as he went back to his chair. He picked up his tea and sipped it this time.

"Well like I said, I want it to be ours," Sherlock commented.

"Please tell me you know how pregnancy works," John rubbed his faced tiredly, "Men can't get pregnant Sherlock."

"I know that much John. We merely need some DNA from each of us. Simple," Sherlock said with a shrug.

"Okay yes, there are some women who do take sperm and have other people's babies, but not both Sherlock. We'll have to decide who's it's going to be," John said.

Sherlock shook his head, "No. It'll be unacceptable to have a child that isn't both a Holmes and a Watson."

John rolled his eyes, "What? There's some top secret government experiment that can give us our baby?"

"Hmm I hadn't thought about that but since it isn't public knowledge it means it's still in the experimental stage, if it exist at all, and I wouldn't risk our child to it. No, that simply won't do," Sherlock said shaking his head again.

"Then what?"

"Well all we need is a male sperm from a Holmes or a Watson and a female womb who is a Holmes or a Watson. Since both Holmes siblings are male it'll be Holmes sperm. But the Watson siblings are one of each so..." Sherlock began.

John was in shock again that this time his cup fell. Luckily none of it on him, "You mean...Harry?"

Sherlock nodded, "She'll make sure that the Watson genes get inherited. Though she wasn't in control of her vices before, she is now. She also has the courage I want our child to have, though hers is masked by stubbornness."

"Alight...so my sister fits the qualifications, that doesn't mean she'll agree," John replied.

"She already has. Both her and Mycroft have just been waiting on you to be on board," Sherlock said.

"Mycroft? Wait...Harry agreed? Wait? When did you talk to my sister about this?" John asked feeling completely out of his mind.

"While you were in Surgery a few weeks ago. She'd finally completed her six months of being sober and she obviously wanted to restore the relationship you two had before everything got complicated with your departure and her drinking. But ever the older sibling complex she came down to see me to make sure I wasn't making you miserable. I told her I wouldn't think of it and even confessed my wishes of having a baby and that's when I asked her if she'd consider being the surrogate mother." Sherlock replied.

"And she just said yes? Just like that?" John asked in disbelief.

"No. She seemed rather lost. She confessed that she felt unworthy to carry anyone's child, especially ours. But I told her my want of the child being a Watson and a Holmes and after some negotiations and some encouragement she agreed.

"I realized the minute I set this plan in action that eventually Mycroft would get involved so I beat him to it and asked him to get everything ready. The doctors, Harry's flat to be stocked with everything she needed, get her all the care and supplies she'll need. The extra protection and security were an obvious notion to add. And really, we're all ready. We just needed you to be on board too. I can text Mycroft now to go pick up Harry so she can go to St. Barts and get the procedure started," Sherlock said taking out his phone and sending said text.

"You're serious...just like that...we're going to be parents?" John asked.

"Yes...unless you've changed your mind?" Sherlock looked up at John and he looked absolutely vulnerable at that moment.

John smiled softly at Sherlock and said, "Well come on then...we should at least be there for Harry for moral support."

They stood up and grabbed their coats. Before they left the door John grabbed Sherlock's hand and held him back.

He had an odd smile on him, one Sherlock's never seen before. It was unnameable.

"Sherlock..." John said.

"Yes John?" Sherlock asked.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and kissed him. John's smile became a bit crazed but it was also contagious, "We're going to be parents."

It was an obvious statement. But Sherlock for once didn't find it tedious or find the need to be bothered by it like he would normally.

"We're going to be parents..." Sherlock's smile matched John's as they held hands and walked out of 221B Baker Street and hailed a cab and headed towards St. Barts.

* * *

.:~*~:.

A black government car stopped in front of a of a two story blue house. The lawn was a yellow green, the were no bushes or flowers, the grass seemed dry, and there were bald patches of dirt every so often. There were some children toys littered outside but they were old, worn, and broken. A deflated soccer ball. A ruined barbie doll without clothes, chopped hair, and marker all over her. A push toy car without a wheel and missing a door.

The house itself had vines growing all over. It was a pale blue color that was chipping off, which only made it look more dreadful.

A man and a woman, both dressed in a formal black suits, stepped out of the front of the car. The man went to the boot and pulled out a small duffel. The woman opened one of the back doors and out stepped out a small boy with blonde shaggy hair that almost covered his blue eyes.

The boy looked up at the house silently and didn't look like he was making a move to get closer.

"I know it may not look like the best, but it's home now," the woman said, giving him a forced smile.

She'd heard rumors of this house, but until now they couldn't get any hard evidence. There was speculation that the children here were being abused. By physical assault, verbal assault, and starvation. But there was no hard evidence and therefore they couldn't do anything.

The children of this house _seemed_ to be doing good progress, which was why this couple was allowed to keep getting kids.

"I don't feel right about this," the man whispered to the woman.

"I know, but right now they're the only ones able to take him," the woman whispered back.

"The wife of this guy looks like the definition of the wife of an abuser. I can't even imagine what must happen to the kids!" The man hissed back.

"Sh! Don't let him hear you. He's already been through so much. We'll keep looking at this place and try to get these kids out of here. Until then...we have no choice," the woman said in a defeated tone to the man. Then turned to the boy and held out her hand. "Come on then."

The boy still didn't say anything but walked with the lady and man towards the porch. The little boy decided not to pay too much attention as the adults talked. He just grabbed hold of his duffel, the last of everything he had before he lost everything. He wasn't paying much attention but then he was ushered away.

In the background he heard the car that brought him here start and leave. When he looked up he realized they they had brought him to a room filled with cots and sleeping bags.

Three boys were in there with him.

"Hello. I'm Michael. I'm twelve. This is my little brother Gabriel. He's nine. That's Stan. He's nine too," Michael introduced them all. Michael and Gabriel being brothers had similar features and looked alike. They both had dark brown hair and green eyes. Stan was ginger with blue eyes. They smiled and waved at him.

"I'm Jackson. I'm eight," the blonde replied.

There were footsteps and Michael pulled Jackson towards and then behind him. Gabriel and Stan at his sides, but all three behind Michael.

"Where's the new boy?" a man in his late forties asked. His words were a bit slurred, his shirt was untucked, and it's been a while since he last shaved.

"We'll get him settled in. He'll know all the rules and everything. He's quiet...leave him alone," Michael said with as much conviction as he could but Jackson could hear his voice wavering a bit.

The old man glared at the group of boys but he seemed disoriented and just grunted and left.

The three boys sighed in relief and Jackson just stared at them in confusion.

"That's old man Miller. He's...he only does this because he's lazy and wants the government to hand him money so he doesn't have to work," Stan replied.

"Yeah...he spends it all on cigarettes and beer while we all starve!" Gabriel cried.

"Well...not exactly. Come on, we'll introduce you to the others. They should be in the attic. You can leave your stuff here if you want," Michael said.

Jackson grabbed on tighter to his duffel. Michael saw it and raised his hands in a surrender position and offered a smile, "It was just a suggestion. You can take it with you if you want."

Jackson nodded and muttered a 'thanks' and followed them upstairs.

"How many kids are here?" Jackson asked.

"With you? Eight," Michael replied as he jumped up and pulled down the staircase that led up to the attic.

As they climbed up Jackson saw a group of of kids sitting in a circle tying knots.

"Remind me again why tying knots are important?" a girl with long red hair and green eyes asked.

"Because Anna, it could come in handy," a girl next to her answered. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I don't see how..." Anna replied.

"Looks like we've got company...and a new face. What's your name stranger?" a boy asked

"This is Jackson. He's eight!" Gabriel announced happily.

"Jackson can answer himself Gabe," Michael said.

"It's okay," Jackson muttered back.

"Right...well this is everyone else," Michael motion his arm towards the group.

"The boy there is Jason. He's ten and he and Stan are best friends. Usually never apart, but Jay's in charge of today's class and Stan was just too curious about your arrival." Michael said and Jackson received a nod and a smile from Jason who had blonde hair and blue eyes like him, but Jason's hair was cut short and was combed to the side.

"Those two right there are Anna and Lisa. They've known each other for five years. Longest time for a foster kid to know someone and be sent to the same house as them," Michael pointed to the ginger with green eyes who was Anna, and the brunette with brown eyes must have been Lisa.

"Sam's not back yet?" Michael asked.

Jason shook his head, "No. She left like about two hours ago. Should be long now."

"I hope nothing happened to her," Lisa said with a worried expression.

"Who's Sam?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, she's a genius! Super smart! Smartest person I've ever met!" Gabriel explained.

"And you've met how many people exactly?" Anna asked.

"Anna...be nice," Lisa chided, "Sam and Michael are the oldest. They take care of us. The couple here are only after the money the government gives them because of us. If it wasn't for either of them then we'd probably starve."

"Sam's only been here about three months though. She's had a reputation of being in about twenty other houses! Can you imagine how bad ass you have to be to have gone through that many houses!" Stan cried.

"Which is impossible, but then you meet her and you just don't really know. She's got a problem with authority that's for sure," Jason said with a shrug.

"Well she's American. What did you expect?" Anna asked.

"American? What is she doing in the UK?" Jackson asked.

"Well we've learned that it was her mum that died. Her father must have been English and they sailed her over," Gabriel said with a shrug.

"Anyway...Samantha, or Sam, never Sammy, knows a lot about surviving. She doesn't want to leave us like this and knows that eventually we'll all leave here. And she wanted us to be prepared for everything. So since she's arrived we meet up here and we learn. The couple don't come up and check on us. The old man is usually passed out drunk and the wife...she's just there.

"Sam's taught us how to start a fire for warmth. How to clean and patch up wounds of all sorts. She's taught us the constellations. How to navigate and use a compass. She give us lessons in aiming and how to use every day things as weapons. Every once in a while she takes each one of us on a separate night and teaches us how to hunt some small animals in the woods near by, how to clean them, and prepare them and stuff. What plants are okay to eat...um...what else?" Stan asked.

"She knows the odds and wants us to be ready for everything. And we live in a pretty modern world. And though it's not really moral she's taught us how to pick locks, pickpocket, thieving techniques, how to read people and see who's a safe target. But she has rules and we've all sworn that we'll live by our own Robin Hoods code. Steal from the rich and give to the poor...which is us. Basically we only take what we need and from those who wouldn't even noticed something is gone." Michael said.

Jackson frowned, "That doesn't seem right..."

"It might not be but look at us kid. With the people we're placed with, the conditions we have to live in...these survival skills she teaching us are not a matter of _if_ we'll need them, it's _when_ we'll need them," Anna said with a frown.

There was some noise coming from the window. Jason opened it and a backpack flew through it. Followed by the bag was a girl in a black coat. She had pale skin, black curls that reached an inch or so below her shoulders. She had light golden brown eyes that landed instantly on Jackson.

"Hm..well, it's a good thing I brought that extra one anyway it seems," she said as she opened the bag and started taking out burgers and fries.

"Yum!" Gabriel cheered and grabbed for the food.

"Everyone get _one_! We share the fries. Mike, go get the sodas," the girl which Jackson realized must be Sam said.

Michael nodded and opened a different widow and stepped onto the roof and momentarily disappeared. When he came back he came back with a case of soda pop.

They sat crossed legged in a circle. They each had a burger in front of them and Michael passed a soda can to everyone. The fries were left in the middle. Anna opened her's and raised it in the air.

"To Jackson...Welcome to the League of Robin Hood!" Anna cheered.

The rest opened their soda and raised their cans in salute. Jackson smiled faintly and raised his too. "Thank you."

They ate in silence after that. It was when they were nearly done that Gabriel asked, "So...why are you in foster care?"

"_Gabriel_," Sam's voice was stern, "We _don't_ ask that."

"Sorry boss." Gabriel murmured.

"It's a happy day, Gabe. Let's keep it like that," Michael said and wrapped his arm around his brother.

An hour passed and both Michael and Sam ordered the rest to bed. They all settled into their beds and Michael showed Jackson a spare sleeping bag.

"Sorry mate, but these folks don't care much about us and even if we do sneak off to get things like food and clothes, if we bring stuff like beds, they'll get suspicious. And we'll get in trouble."

"It's alright, I don't mind," Jackson said and got settled and used his duffel as a pillow.

It was in the middle of the night when Jackson woke up from a restless sleep when he heard the sound of music. Everyone else was still sleeping away but he noticed that Sam was missing. He followed the music and saw that the attic ladder was down. He climbed it but didn't see anyone there. Jackson noticed the same window that Michael has used was open. He poked his head out and saw that Sam was near the edge of the roof, one leg stretched out in front of her the other drawn up to her, while playing the harmonica.

Jackson climbed onto the roof as well and went to go sit next to her. Sam wasn't wearing her jacket anymore but a simple Victorian style black dress with long sleeves and some black knee high hunting boots. She kept playing her harmonica with her eyes clothes.

When she was done with her piece she pocketed her instrument but didn't look up at Jackson. Instead she leaned back and folder her arms behind her head and watched the sky.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"No," Jackson replied, mimicking her actions.

"How long has it been since your mother died?...if you don't mind me asking," Sam whispered.

"How did you know it was my mum?" Jackson asked.

"You're well dressed and your clothes match and well kept but there aren't any logos or figures on them. It could have been your dad but moms are more likely to dress a child and dress them to look their best and as professional as possible. You also don't carry anything to symbolize your father, be it an old jacket of his or a watch that belonged to him, yet around your neck is a locket in an oval shape that's feminine that holds a picture of your and your mother. That's just a guess but it seems like a good deduction since it was just the two of you. It belonged to her but when she died you kept it. When Gabriel asked you what you were doing in foster care your hand immediately reached up towards the locket. Like someone would try to take it away from you...take away the last piece that you have of your mother..." Sam said.

"That...that was _wow_! How did you do that?" Jackson asked in awe.

Sam shrugged, "It's a habit of mine."

"You have a lot of odd habits," Jackson said as he went back to staring at the sky. There were a lot of stars out tonight.

"I picked them up in America," Sam said absentmindedly.

"Not something one learns every day though," Jackson said.

"Hmm..true. I learned it from a friend of mine from the States," Sam replied.

"Yeah?" Jackson coaxed.

"Mhmm. He and his brother got taken away from their father. He was placed in the same home I was and he was injured, so he couldn't do much. He and I made a connection because we kind of refused to be like the others and accept the horrible treatments that those people were giving us. Plus me and his brother had the same name. I was his Sammy after just two days. He protected me and showed me everything he knew on survival. After three weeks he had to leave and find his family but told me to keep learning and to never let anyone get the better of because I was smarter than all of them...he said he was sorry but him and his family were looking for his mothers killer and he couldn't bring me along, but he had to leave to find his brother and father. He encouraged me to find my own father...so here I am in London..." Sam said. Silence engulfed then for a little bit as they just stared into the sky.

"...I didn't know my dad either. My mom had an okay job as a nurse in the hospital but sometimes she had to take extra shift to cover bills and stuff. On her way home one night...she was hit by a drunk driver," Jackson whispered and then feel into another silence.

"...Someone came to our house in the middle of the day. My mom said a common phrase that was code. She knew something like that would happen to her and was teaching me how to survive. Dean, the boy I met at that home, taught me to perfect those skills but it was my mom who taught them to me. So I went and hid. I was instructed that no matter what I heard I had to keep quiet and hide until the cops arrived. When the cops finally found me, my mother had been dead for about twenty minutes...they wouldn't let me see her. They said, 'Remember her how she was'. Which is code in itself that means she was very badly hurt before being killed..." Sam said.

More silence.

"Have you ever told anyone that?" Jackson asked, having a feeling that she didn't.

"No," Sam replied.

"Then why tell me?" Jackson asked curiously.

"I don't know," Sam made a thinking face then shrugged, "You have this loyal vibe..."

"Hmm...the other kids seem to be very loyal to you," Jackson said.

"Yeah well they're just kids. They need someone to hold responsibility. The adults here aren't going to care for them," Sam said.

"And you're teaching them how to care for themselves," Jackson said.

"...I'm not going to be here forever. Just until I can be sure they'll be okay," Sam replied.

"You planning on leaving?" Jackson asked, saddened by the thought.

"I can survive just fine on my own, and it's better than living here. I don't have anyone like the rest do," Sam answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Michael and Gabriel are brothers. Even though their parents are dead they have one another. Lisa and Anna have stuck together for more than five years. Jason and Stan are best friends and Jason has a sister. She's in good hands with a caring family. We're working on the paper work to get both Jason and Stan with that caring family...before I leave I plan on ruining this place..." Sam swore.

"Then what?" Jackson asked.

"I'm...not sure," she replied.

"Think I'll learn everything I need before you leave?" Jackson whispered.

Sam didn't reply straight away and Jackson thought that she refused to answer him because it meant 'no'.

"I'm more curious than cautious. My mind also gets bored very easily and I tend to do a lot of rash things...my life after this place is bound to be dangerous...

"I plan to see the country. Hopping on cargo trains to get free rides. Mingling with the poor and homeless and using immoral means to get me foods and clothes. I'm going to live the life of Robin Hood...and since you don't have anyone..." Sam sat up and so did Jackson and stared intently at her. She reached out towards him with an open hand, "You could come with me..."

A smile lit up Jackson's face and he can't remember ever being so happy since all this has happened to him. He grabbed Sam's outstretched hand and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love to!"

"Let me introduce myself properly than. I'm Samantha Hunter. You...you may call me Sammy," Sam offered a smile.

"Jackson...Jackson Wolfe. Call me Jack," Jackson returned the smile.

* * *

Idea that popped into my head.

What do you guys think?


	2. Planning

**Title: **A Study in Family

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Sherlock/John

**Warning: **slash, violence, swearing, implied but non-graphic child abuse and sexual content.

**Summary(extended):**Sherlock and John have an established relationship and are ready for the next step:children. What they didn't know however was that they each already had a child. Sherlock has an twelve year old daughter, Samantha, and John and eight year old son, Jackson. Sammy and Jack meet in a foster home where they become friends and then run away because living in that foster home was unbearable. When Jack gets sick however Sammy does everything in her power to make sure he's taken care of, even hacking into some powerful businesses and blackmailing them. Causing Mycroft to send Sherlock and John after the culprit. Won't they find that surprise appealing?

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

By the time their cab arrived at St. Barts there was a black government car parked across the street. As they walked up to the floor where Harry would be getting her treatment, John stopped Sherlock in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" Sherlock asked. He had been surprised that someone wanted to start a family _with **him**_. The fact that that person was John only caused him to be elated. He was practically on cloud nine! Even though they were married, Sherlock still had some doubts that John would one day wake up and decide he just couldn't handle Sherlock anymore and would leave. Having a family would more than secure that John would stay, but what if he wanted to back out? Sherlock didn't know what he'd do if that were the case.

John gave him a smile and it relaxed the consulting detective. It wasn't a smile of pity so it meant that John wasn't going to give him bad news. The smile was in fact similar to the one Sherlock's seen on John's face when he sees a family and imagines his own. It was tender and sweet and full of caring. It was so full of love. And it was mixed with a smile that belongs solely to Sherlock.

"Thank you..." John whispered.

Sherlock smiled and leaned in to kiss John. It was a small peck but that sent the message of what he really wanted to say clearly.

They walked hand in hand to Harry's private room that Mycroft had gotten for this purpose. With the situation as serious as it was, Mycroft wouldn't let anyone who wasn't the best near Harriet. He would make sure the equipment used would be the very best. Everything will be top notch.

When they entered Harry ran right into John's arms and hugged the breath out of him.

"I'm so happy for you John!"

When John snapped out of the shock he hugged her back and smiled at his sister.

"Thank you. And thank you for agreeing to this. When Sherlock said he wanted to have you be the surrogate mother I thought for sure you'd say no in at least a thousand different languages," John replied as he smiled at his sister while holding her at arms length.

This was his sister who he'd sort of turned his back to and left for Afghanistan because he'd rather kill in the battle field than stay and work through their family problems. His sister who married a woman anyway, despite the lack of support of their family but let it fail and fell into a bottle. Their relationship was strained.

But now! Now she was clean and well put together and letting him and Sherlock use her womb to produce a child that would be both a Holmes and a Watson. He couldn't be prouder.

"That's impossible. Harry only knows English and 'no' is still 'no' in at least three languages so it hardly counts," Sherlock answered.

John swatted his arm playfully and replied, "You know what I meant."

Sherlock smiled and wrapped an arm around him, "Yes. And Harriet did take a bit of persuasion. It took about the fourth lunch outing before she wavered. It took the sixth one for her to say yes."

"Everything is ready now though. We've been preparing and planning for weeks. We were just waiting for Sherlock to gather his wits and ask you," Mycroft said.

"I'm not sure how to feel knowing all of you got together to plan something like this behind my back," John admitted.

"Hush John. It's all for the best. You've always wanted to be like dad. You looked up to him always. You used to baby sit and were damn good at it. It's about damn time you became a father! Oh, mum and dad are going to go crazy when they realized they're _finally_ going to get those grand kids they've been bothering us about!" Harriet cried.

John couldn't find it in himself of be angry at all.

"Alright alright, so we're finally doing this. How is this going to happen again?" John asked.

"Over the last few weeks I've given them my semen sample and Harriet's been injected with all sorts of drugs that will make her fertile. The doctors think there won't be a problem and now that you've legally agreed they'll begin the treatment. They say it'll take a few times but we're confident everything will turn out fine," Sherlock said.

"If not, we have the funds to keep trying as many times as it takes," Mycroft added.

John frowned, "It's not going to be harmful to Harriet in any way right?"

"No. Like we said, the doctors think we have a high chance of getting pregnant in the first few tries," Sherlock replied.

"Okay...if you're sure," John said slowly, then smiled to everyone in the room, "Thank you...thank you all."

* * *

.:~*~:.

Three weeks passed and Sammy and Jack had gotten very close. He was always tailing her and taking every lesson she gave to heart. He even followed Sammy and Michael for a whole week after they snuck out after midnight and broke into the library. They were using their computers and xerox machine to get the papers Sam had been talking about. They were hacking into the foster care system and looked through the profiles of the families.

When Jackson was told that Sam was a genius he thought that it was mostly on survival and her observations skills, but that wasn't all. She was an incredible hacker. She hacked into the government to look into the people who seemed nice, to make sure they didn't have any criminal records or to make sure they were financially stable to care for the children.

Basically she as making sure that the kids would go to people who were in it for the kids, not for the money.

They stayed for hours and got a lot done. Jackson realized that the way the progress with the paper work was going meant that Sammy's plan of escape would be soon.

He was both excited and nervous. He'd never spent one night lone in the streets, but he wouldn't be alone. Sammy would be with him and he felt safe around her. He knew he's be okay with her. Shaking his head, he kept his focus on what Sammy and Michael were doing, trying to learn anything he could.

"I promise to teach you some tricks later on Jack. Right now do me a favor and get the papers that will be coming out of the printer," Sammy said when she got a look at him.

Jackson nodded. When he came back with the paper he asked, "Doesn't this place have cameras?"

"Yeah but while we came here during the day we slowly moved it so it's in a blind spot. The next time we snuck in we wired the cameras so they show a loop. As far as anyone in the screen will see is an empty room in the middle of the night," Michael replied.

Jackson nodded even though he didn't fully understand, "How is everything going?"

"We have paper work for nearly everyone. All we have to do is get the paperwork for Stan and Jason to be sent to his sister's home and then that'll be that." Sam replied as she continued to type.

"What about you and Jackson?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure that when the time comes you know who to give the papers to," Sam replied.

Michael merely nodded.

After another half an hour they decided they'd done enough and returned to their temporary home.

When they got back, no one was the wiser that they were even gone.

* * *

The next morning everyone was helping set up the breakfast table when Anna accidentally dropped a plate, and it broke when it reached the ground.

Everyone gasped and all the color drained from Anna. She began to shake with fear and she started to tear up.

Jackson was about to ask what was wrong and Sam went to Anna and pushed her towards Jason, who moved her farther away from everyone else.

Sammy crouched down and began to pick up the pieces. Everyone else was still tense and holding their breaths and looking towards the kitchen door. Jackson was about to ask again when the door slammed open. Mr. Miller's face was very red with both anger and the fact that he was drunk. He stormed up to Sam and pulled her up harshly, "What the hell did you do?"

"It slipped. It was an accident," Sam said evenly.

"Do you think I'm made of money?" Mr. Miller demanded.

Sammy stared back defiantly and snarled, "Considering all they give you because of us, yeah, I do!"

The skin to skin contact echoed very loudly throughout the kitchen and the force of the slap caused Sammy to fall backwards. Jackson was about to go help her but Michael held him back. Jack was about to protest but Michael whispered, "_Don't_!"

Mr. Miller pulled Sammy back up harshly again and pushed her towards the kitchen door, "Disrespectful degenerate! I'll show you to break things of good hard working people!"

When they were gone Jason and Michael dragged everyone towards the attic. Anna was being held by Lisa while she cried. Gabe and Stan seemed to be crying too, fear on their faces. Michael and Jason held an expression of worry and continually kept staring at the opening of their attic door.

Jackson didn't know what to do or how to feel. From what he saw, this seemed to happen before, that they had a routine for when it happened.

He wanted to ask many questions but it seemed like no one was in the mood to talk. So he kept quiet and sat down next to the window. His knees drawn to his chest, stare set on the door as well.

What felt like an eternity but was really like another hour later, it opens and Sam come through it. Her face seems swollen, there are marking around her neck and wrist. Anna quickly runs to her and hides her face in Sam's chest and sobs. A mantra of, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh...Don't worry about it, okay Anna?" Sam whispered. She was trying to be strong but it was hard with the pain.

Michael went to their secret stash and got her a soda, which she accepted graciously. She went to sit near the window. Anna tucked on one of her side and Lisa in the other. Both of them crying. Gabe sat on her lap and hugged her, also crying.

The rest of the day passed without too much noise. Eventually everyone went to sleep. Jackson waited until everyone else was asleep before he went to the roof top where he found Sam fiddling with her harmonica.

"He's an abuser..." Jackson stated. His mother worked as a nurse and when there was no one to watch him, he would go to the hospital and sit there and people watch. He'd see people come in with bruises and cuts, seemingly done by the father or boyfriend or step father...

"Yeah..." Sammy replied.

"You take the fault when something happens?" Jackson asked.

Sam sighed, "Either me or Michael...we're the oldest. The strongest...I could never imagine poor little Anna having been hit like that... or anyone. No one should ever be hit."

"No...they shouldn't. Even if we all leave...this guy will still be a foster father...others will be sent to him..."Jackson murmured.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What are you going to do?" Jackson asked.

"For now? Plan. When the opportunity presents itself I'll put the plan into action...this can never happen to anyone else."

"Should I be worried about what you're going to do?" Jackson asked.

Sam shrugged, "You can be, but considering the kind of man this is, do you really care?"

"...I guess not. As long as we get away from here and never have to come back, I don't mind," Jackson replied.

"Good. We should probably get to sleep," Sam suggested.

Jackson made a face, "I'm not tired."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Tell me more about the constellations," Jackson said he laid down and stared up at the stars. He knew a few, but Sam knew more.

Copying Jackson Sam said, "Alright. Which do you want to hear?"

"Um...what's your favorite?" Jackson asked.

"Hmm...well the constellations are stories about Roman or Greek mythology and there are so many sides of each story...but I guess the one that always captured my attention was the one of Orion." Sammy replied.

"Orion?" Jackson echoed.

Sam nodded, "Yup. It's a complicated story that has many variations. But that all have similar enough points to make."

And so for a moment the horrible events of what happened that day were momentarily forgotten as Sam went into story mode and told Jackson the stories behind the constellations in the heavens above them.

* * *

I have really no idea how medical pregnancy happens. I'm sure you can google it if you're very curious. It was all just from what I've gathered from TV, other stories, and somewhat common sense.

Please review


	3. Mr Miller

A Study in Family

Chapter 3: Mr. Miller

* * *

When Jackson woke up it was still too early. The sun wasn't even out yet. He blinked in confusion when he realized that he was in his sleeping bag. Looking around the room he noticed that everyone was asleep but only two other places were empty. Michael and Sammy.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up as quietly as he could. The last thing he wanted was to rob these kids out of their much needed sleep. The Miller's was the first place he'd been sent to but that wasn't the case with some of the rest. And Mr. Miller himself isn't a walk in the park.

He remembered his mother telling him medical reasons why sleep was important. He also remembered asking her what were some reasons why people didn't sleep. She'd smile at him and told him that sometimes little kids like him had too much energy, but that sleep was needed because kids did most of their growing while asleep.

He pouted and said that there had to be more reasons. His mother said that there were many, and that they all depended on the person. Sometimes they had too much on their mind. Sometimes it was because they had too much caffeine in their systems or something similar of the sort. And a whole bunch of other medical reasons he didn't understand.

But he knew that sleep was important. It gave you energy and with all the chores they had to do and lessons they had to learn, Jackson didn't want his friends to lose an ounce of sleep.

He was leaving the room to go and try to find the other two and see if he could help in whatever they're doing when he passes Anna. In her sleep her teddy bear that Sammy had gotten her on one of their adventures together had moved a ways off. Jackson placed it near Anna and she instantly hugged it and snuggled to it. Jackson smiled as he tucked Anna and her bear under her blanket.

He did his best to remain quiet until he reached the attic. Michael was in there looking at some papers. He seemed very invested in them and Jackson didn't want to interrupt him. Looking around he saw that the rest of the attic was empty and the window's were closed and locked. If Sammy or anyone else was out, all of the windows would be unlocked.

He remembered his lessons and concentrated on his hearing since it was a bit dark and he couldn't trust his eyes. He heard some faint sounds coming from downstairs and knew it had to be Sammy. Mr. and Mrs. Miller were never awake at this hour. Mr. Miller because all of the liquor he consumed and Mrs. Miller because even she is afraid of Mr. Miller.

She was a victim just like them and a part of Jackson wanted to feel sorry for her, but ever since the day he'd seen Mr. Miller hit Sammy, he couldn't. He knew she might be scared and he doesn't know what she went through before all of them, but she still did nothing. And doing nothing will get nothing. She was nothing like Sammy who was doing everything to get all of them to a good home.

Making his way into the kitchen he paused by every possible hiding place and made sure the coast was clear before going to the next. Every time listening for the ever present snores of their captor. When he reached the threshold of the kitchen he saw Sammy at the cabinets. That was where Mr. Miller kept all of his drinks. From his hiding place he saw Sammy holding a small bottle and using an eye dropper to put whatever was in that bottle into the flash Mr. Miller would use the next day.

The look Sammy had as she closed the bottle and looked at it made Jackson think he wasn't suppose to witness this. He does his best to go back to his sleeping bag and tries to fall asleep but it's useless. He wonders what they were doing.

A while later he hears footsteps and whispering.

"How much longer will it take?" Michael asked.

"I don't know..." Sammy replied.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," Sammy replied quickly.

"None of that. We're a team remember?" Michael's voice was soft and gentle. But there was no response from Sammy so Michael asked gently, "Sammy? What did you see?" by see Jackson thinks he means deduce.

"Mrs. Miller..." Sammy answered.

"What about her?" from their voices they seemed to have moved to Michael's sleeping bag near the window.

"She was the typical abusers wife. Just another wall flower. I didn't think much of her when planning," Sammy replied.

"Does this change things?" Michael asked.

It took a moment for Sammy to reply, "Maybe. She's showing signs of leaving. Miller's very controlling. Having something that he thinks belongs to him by right leave like that...it could trigger something."

"Can you guess what?" Michael asked.

"...Yes, but I don't like any of the options." Sam replied.

"Then what are _our_ options?" Michael asked.

Again there was a pause from Sammy and Jackson heard some rummaging, "From now on I think it's best that we each have an eye on Miller at all times. It could be nothing but better safe than sorry."

"What will this do?"

"It'll speed up the process."

"All this if Mrs. Miller escapes her abusing husband. Is it bad that I want her torture to continue so all of us have a chance to escape unharmed?" Michael asked harshly, not at Sammy, but at the situation.

"When choosing the lesser of two evils, don't forget we're still choosing evil," was Sammy's response. The way her voice sounded let Jackson know there was something deeper going on. Michael sighed. So he knew what Sammy was talking about.

"Heh, yeah. The path to hell is paved with good intentions. Isn't that how it is?" Michael asked.

"If you believe in that. Come on it's late. We better get some rest," Sammy said.

"Sam...Sammy look at me," Jackson couldn't see what was going on, "Everything is going to be alright. You're brilliant and you're going to get us all out of this hell hole. We're going to go to good families and somehow, in the end, we'll find each other again and be best friends until we're old and grey. I promise."

"That's a nice sentiment. It really is," Sammy deadpanned.

"It's a promise Sammy."

"It's Sam. And I'm going to sleep."

Michael continued like he hadn't heard her, "It'll be great. We'll be neighbors. Somewhere in the suburbs. Our backyards will be connected by a huge swimming pool. We'll go to the zoo and see the lions every Sunday. We'll go the planetarium every Thursday. And on Friday's we'll camp out. If not everyone then just us. Me and you...and our little brothers. We'll be a happy family."

The only noise was Sam getting into her sleeping bag. Jackson thought that was the end of the conversation before Sammy answered, "Jack likes the penguins. I do too. They're natures rules breakers. Birds that swim, not fly."

Michael chuckled and said, "Good night Sammy."

"It's Sam...Night."

* * *

.:~*~:.

It was a quiet night at 221B when Harry's phone call came in. John was spread out on the couch with his laptop typing away their most recent case while Sherlock was in the kitchen doing some sort of chemical experiments that involved frog lungs.

When his mobile rung it took a moment for John to find it but when he answered it he had to pull it away from his ear. Harry was yelling and for a moment John panicked before he realized that Harry's yells were of excitement, not of danger.

"Harry...Harry! Slow down I can't understand what you're saying!" John cried into the phone, which brought Sherlock in from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Sherlock asked.

John shrugged in a way to tell the consulting detective that he didn't know yet. Before John could try again Sherlock snatched the mobile and spoke into it, "Harriet. What's the matter?"

There was a pause and John assumed that Harriet was telling Sherlock what the heck was going on.

"Mhmm...alright thank you. Mycroft will most likely show up first thing in the morning and take you to a check up," there was a pause in which John assumed Harry was talking, "I _have_ done my research and I know there will be nothing new other than that to report, but you're still going," there was another pause as Harry said something, "Because it's not just the fetus's health development that's a factor here. Yours is too. I know you're trying to keep healthy but simply eating and drinking non-alcoholic beverages isn't going to be enough. You'll need vitamins and specific foods. Hence the appointment tomorrow which Mycroft has already made to make sure you're up to speed...yes yes I'll tell him...yes...yes I'm an ass I know...okay...oh and Harriet...thank you," quickly after uttering those whispered words Sherlock hangs up.

By now John is on his feet and looking expectantly at Sherlock.

Sherlock stands there a for a few minutes and something happens that John's never seen before. It's similar to how John can almost see the wheels turning in Sherlock's mind when he's deducing something. It was like that in the sense that Sherlock's mind was working at high speed but it seemed to be having trouble processing the information. Which was new.

"Sherlock?"

"That was Harriet," Sherlock replied.

"Yes I know that was my sister. I was the one who answered the phone. What did she want?" John asked.

Sherlock opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly lost for words. Another new moment to add to his own memory place(not palace, but his own little place)

"It worked..." Sherlock whispered.

"What worked?" John asked.

Suddenly the numb like Sherlock breaks out into a huge smile and hugs John and twirls him around. "It worked John! It worked!"

"What? What worked?" John repeated.

"Harriet's pregnant John! We're going to be parents!" Sherlock cried. Once his brain caught up with the information he had that cloud 9 feeling again. It was hard to describe but the best he can offer is this. He had his doubts about John staying with him. Once they married some of those doubts left, but there were still some. In the back of his mind when he didn't have a case or solve or a puzzle to do, or John wasn't within grabbing distance, his blasted mind would go to a dark place.

He would stand by the window and play his violin and see plain average women pass by that could make his John happier than he could merely with one little fact. They'd be able to give him admittedly good looking children(the right ones only though). They would fulfill John internal subconscious desire to become a father and take John away for it was something that was physically impossible for himself to do, but if he could do it, then he would, but he couldn't.

When John agreed those weeks back to have a family with him he got this feeling that was hard to describe. It was like the love for John but different. And a good different too. More of those evil doubts disappeared.

But they weren't parents yet. And with each treatment they did(which wasn't as many as there could have been. Harry did really take soon) hope would rise and then die the next day. He knew this process needed patience but he didn't want to be patient. He wanted to be a family with John!

And now...oh now!

"Parents...? Parents? PARENTS!" John yelled as he hugged Sherlock back tightly. "Oh god Harry's pregnant! I...I need to call mum and dad and explain things, we need to clean my room upstairs and make it into a nursery. We need to go and buy things. Clothes, a crib, nappies, toys, books, baby clippers, wipes, blankets, a pram and a pushchair-"

"John...John! Relax...please," Sherlock said calmly.

"Relax? Sherlock we have a baby on the way and there are many things we need to do! We need to look up schools and doctors and daycare, and oh lord Uni! We may even need a nanny! What about money? There's only so many hours I can work and only so many cases you can do and that's before the baby arrives. Those hours will be cut back for the both of us!"

"John! Like I said...relax. Everything is covered," Sherlock said easily and sat down in his chair and picked up his violin and plucked at the strings.

John sat in his chair and looked skeptical. "Everything is...covered? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you don't have to worry about it. Everything you mentioned and missed have been taken care of. All _we_ really need to do is clean up the flat...decided what to do with my equipment, and paint your old room."

"And...how is the rest covered? We barely make the rent," John said.

Sherlock made a face before he replied, "Before I told you...or Harriet...I was doing research on everything. Of course Mycroft's overly large nose doesn't know how to stay out of people's business and found out what I was up to. I still find it a bit sickening at how..._pleased_, he was to find out I was..._settling_ _down_, as he put it. Up until now his controlling factor has been a thorn in my side but now it's actually an advantage. As for doctors, schools, and any other formal matters as such Mycroft will pull strings to make sure our child will have nothing but the best."

"Okay...I can see how that covers that. But I doubt Mycroft's bosses will be please to know he's spending government money on nappies," John said though he wouldn't really put it passed the older Holmes brother.

"And he isn't...mummy is," Sherlock looked down at his lap with a faint blush adoring his face.

"E-excuse me?" John asked. He must have heard wrong.

Sherlock sighed, "When I 'allowed' Mycroft to handle all of the formal paper work and tracking down the best doctors he thought it was..._nice,_ of him to have mentions something to mummy. So while you were in Surgery I had to take a visit to the Holmes estate and confirm that yes...I was married, and that yes, you an I were planning on becoming parents. Of course that led mummy to have Mycroft give her all of our information. So she knows our economic situation and has already bought us everything we'll need. She's...um, she's very...ecstatic about actually...getting a grandchild.

"With the way I was and how busy Mycroft is she had accepted long ago that it was never meant to be." Sherlock finished a bit awkwardly. He was sure John would laugh at him but when he looked up at his husband he did find a smile, but it was tender and loving.

"And am I ever going to meet the famous mummy Holmes?" John asked in a teasing manner that always made Sherlock smile.

"She'll be present for the first ultrasound," Sherlock answered.

* * *

.:~*~:.

Jackson woke up the next day and tried to act as normal as possible. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling.

A part of him was a bit unsettled by the conversation he heard last night and had him worried. Another part though, a bigger part, told him to forget it. Sammy was keeping to her promise of taking him with her. That's what mattered.

Besides...Mr. Miller was an evil man. Did it really matter if something happened to him? He lived his life drunk and filled his lungs up with smoke and just sat in front of the telly while the children he was suppose to be taking care of starved and worked like slaves.

"Jack."

He snapped out of his thoughts when Sammy called out to him. "Yeah?"

"Come help me in the backyard?" Sammy asked while holding some garden equipment. Jack just nodded.

They worked in silence while weeding the garden. Every once in a while Jack would glance at Sammy. He really wanted to ask about last night.

"You can ask me anything and I'll answer honestly. Whether you like the answer is something I can't guarantee," Sammy said without looking up from her work.

"What are you and Michael planning? If I'm going with you I think I should know what you're planning." Jackson said and he stuck the trowel into the dirt and looked expectantly at Sammy.

"I told you before on your first night here...I plan to ruin him," Sammy replied coolly.

Jackson scrunched up his face and asked, "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"This place...think of it as a body. A body of evil. With Miller as the head," Sammy sighed and struck her own trowel into the dirt as well and looked Jackson right in the eyes and continued, "Cut off the head and the body will follow."

They were engulfed in silence once more as Jackson let it sink in as to what Sammy was talking about. When Sammy saw that it finally hit him she continued, "Stan said that I have been to over twenty homes...it's true. Sometimes I do something to get me out of there, but there have been times when it's the parents that send me away. They say that there's something wrong with me.

"My deducing skills scare people. The more religious freaks think I'm possessed by a demon. They thought I had sold my soul in exchange for the curse to see into peoples minds. Other people were uncomfortable at how things like death and murder don't seem to bother me like they did with other children and how...logical it was for my age. It scared them at how fascinated I was with science and what some of my ideas were. They looked at me weird because I collected bugs for experiments and where aghast when it seemed I was ready to move on to bigger animals." Sammy's face went from expressionless to an evil smirk, "You should have seen how those stupid little non-foster kids obviously tried to keep their puppies and kitties away from me. Crying bloody murder when I came into the classrooms or set foot on the playgrounds..."

Sammy stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at Jackson in the eyes once more and said, "I'll give you the chance to think things over. If you decide you want to go with one of the others to a good home I'll understand. The last family I lived with before the Millers said I was a sociopath. They may be right. I know how to respond in society properly. I know the answers that people expect. I know how to fit in...but sometimes...sometimes I think those responses are stupid. And irrelevant and useless. Just like a lot of the people around me. So maybe I am a sociopath. Who'd want to be friends with one, right? We're done here. I have to help Michael with the gutters. Can you go help Gabe and Stan inside? I think they have to clean behind the bookshelf today."

She didn't give him time to reply as she disappeared to the front of the house. Jackson visibly deflated. He then stood up and made his way inside and helped wherever he could. All the while ignoring any attempts at conversation and thinking about Sammy and what she said.

Later that night after everyone got into bed Jackson went up to the roof and waited. He knew she'd come check on him and it only took twenty minutes before she did. It only proved his point that he'd realized earlier. She sat next to him and played her harmonica for a while before he put it away.

"Make a decision?" she asked.

"Yes," Jackson said.

"And?"

"You're not a sociopath," Jackson said as it was the easiest thing in the world.

"And how do you know that?" Sam asked.

"My mom was a nurse remember?" Jackson replied.

"Doesn't mean you were," Sam answered back.

"I asked Jason what it meant and when he told me I knew that wasn't what you were. You _care_ Sammy. You care about all of us. If you were a sociopath you would have left without teaching us all these survival skills. You would have left without caring what happened to us afterwards and not spend hours hacking and breaking into the library to get us into good homes. The people you were with were just too stupid to understand you. You're super smart, they probably were embarrassed about it and wanted to make you feel bad. That's why they called you all those horrible names."

"...You really believe that?" Sam asked quietly.

"I do." Jackson answered with conviction. "I believe you're the smartest person I have ever met and will ever meet. I believe it's because of you that my life is going to be an awesome adventure. I believe that I'm the luckiest kid in the world to have a big sister like you."

Sammy smiled and hugged him. "Jackson Wolfe...once we leave here you will the most important person in my life. My little brother, my best friend."

"Best friends!" Jackson said with a smile and held out his pinky. Sammy interlocked hers with his and they made a promise to be best friends.

* * *

.:~*~:.

"So it's really happening? Sherlock Holmes is becoming a father?" Lestrade asked as he walked into 221B a few days after they received word that Harry was pregnant.

At the moment John and Sherlock were putting together the crib that Mycroft's men sent over the day before.

"What? No lackies sniffing your tail with another fake drug bust?" Sherlock hissed sarcastically without looking up from his work.

"He's not angry at you. He's just upset because he can't figure how to put this together," John offered Lestrade an apologetic smile.

"I'm not angry! This is simple and I would have finished it if all the pieces had come with it," Sherlock snapped.

"It _did_ came with all the pieces, you just said that some of them were irrelevant," John said and rolled his eyes.

"They were!" Sherlock says as he picks up a screwdriver and loops up momentarily, "Lestrade? What _are_ you still doing here? Don't you have a job?"

"Sherlock!"

"It's fine John. I've been calling your mobiles for some time but no answer. Before I can could even see if I could set up a fake drug bust your brother called me and told me everything. I admit he had to tell me five time before I could register what he said. You two really are going to the next step?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes. The baby is already on it's way...unfortunately the deliveries are unpredictable so the best estimate I can give is roughly about eight months or so. We'll have to see the baby's developments themselves before we can have a somewhat accurate date." Sherlock rambled.

"He's really taken then reins on this huh?" Lestrade asked John.

The blonde shrugged and replied, "Since the moment he considered the baby as relevant, the rest just followed suit."

"Ah," Lestrade said.

"Seriously Lestrade do you have a case for me or what? Your presence here is unwanted," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock!"

"What? These are the last few months of us before we have to be responsible for another very dependable life. I don't want to share you with irrelevant matter such as mindless chitchat," Sherlock replied and John sighed.

"It's alright John. I just need some advice and I'll be on my way," Lestrade said.

"Advice?" John echoed.

"Get rid of Anderson," Sherlock answered quickly.

Lestrade ignored him and said, "A friend of mine that works in child services asked me for a personal favor. I know you don't work with kid cases Sherlock and I'm not asking you to. I just need your advice. You take the laws into your own hands and catch the _true_ bad guy...that's what you do. Foster parents are tricky, which is why I stay away from those cases as much as I can. How would I go about getting evidence on a bad guy who extorts money from the government by using these kid's situation?"

Sherlock's face was passive as he thought things over. Slowly he rose to his feet and turned to the DI. "Who is it your friend wants put behind bars?"

"George Miller."

* * *

.:~*~:.

A few days later they had all woken up like usual and did their chores. Sammy still hadn't told Jackson what she and Michael were planning but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Sammy answered any of his questions. Helped him see easier methods of doing things. Sammy claimed, "It's not lazy, it's working smart. It's better than working hard."

On this certain day he and Sammy were working together to move boxes from the kitchen and living room to the cellar. While they were working on said task Mr. Miller storms into the kitchen. Mostly sober but completely angry.

Sammy immediately stands in front of Jackson and whispers to him, "If you see your chance, run and get Michael."

All Jackson would do was nod.

"Where the hell is she?" Mr. Miller hissed.

Sammy's eyes widened a bit as she realized that happened. Mrs. Miller had left. She mentally cursed. She was so focused on the rest of the kids these last few days and observing Mr. Miller's movements carefully that she wasn't paying too much attention to Mrs. Miller like she should have.

All the possibilities that Mr. Miller would act on came at full force but she forced herself to stay calm.

"Who?" Sammy asked.

"Don't play dumb! I know you know! Where the hell is my bitch of a wife?" Mr. Miller demanded.

"I don't know. We've been doing our chores like we're supposed to," Sammy answered evenly. Right now her main priority is to make sure that Jackson doesn't get hurt.

Mr. Miller took a threatening step forward and hissed, "Don't think I'm stupid! You think I don't know what you're all about? You're nothing but filth! The offspring of a slut and a drunk most likely! Here I am keeping you safe and warm from the cold world. Keeping you from becoming like your mother! Not just you! The lot of you!" he said as he glared at Jackson. Sam made sure that Jackson was completely blocked from view. Then Mr. Miller spit to the side, "You know what? Good riddance of that bitches disappearance! You know girly...you've always been far too pretty."

Mr. Miller stalked over and grabbed Sammy by the arm and began to drag her to the basement. Jackson wanted to yell by Sammy gave him a pointed look and he ran off after Michael.

In the basement Mr. Miller threw Sammy roughly and she landed on her bottom but quickly got up to see him close the door and lock it. As he approached her she took out a syringe and tried to stab him with it but he caught her wrist and took the syringe.

"What's this then? Were you planning on poisoning me?" he asked in mocking.

"There's enough in you already," Sammy glared at him.

He let the syringe drop and then he stomped on it, "No ones comin to save ya princess. Who would?"

Sammy looked around and her mind began to plan. When she finished inspecting the room she turned back to Mr. Miller and said in a far too cold voice for a child to have, "You've done absolutely nothing worthy to earn that pathetic arrogance you've got. It'll be your down fall."

"Hahahaha! That so?"

"Yes. Humans...so very limited in healing and curing, but just about everything can kill one," Sammy replied.

Mr. Miller guffawed, "You planning on killing me?"

"You attacked me first. This isn't murder. It's self defense and for the greater good. You're the devil incarnated!" Sammy cried.

Mr. Miller smirked, "And you're just another voiceless victim. A nameless corpse they'll find dumped in the forest when I'm through with you."

Sammy ran deeper into the basement and on her way she closed off the old fashioned chimney. She never knew why one was down there but she wasn't going to question it if it was going to help her. Her mind made a quick guess that this old fashioned housed used it to keep the higher levels warm. As she moved to hide from her attacker smoke began to fill the room. It made it hard to breath for the both of them.

Sammy then heard a whistle. She followed it to a window just small enough for her to crawl through. But it was too tall and there was nothing there for her climb. The window opened and Michael was there with Jackson. He threw in a rope and hissed, "Come on!"

She was half way through when Mr. Miller grabbed her leg and started to pull, "Oh no you don't!"

"AH!" Sammy yelled as she was pulled all the way back and she dropped harshly on the floor.

"Now then...a-ah!" Mr. Miller cried as he grabbed at his chest and fell to the ground.

"Sammy! Hurry!" Jackson cried.

Sammy cough through the smoke that was becoming very thick and made things hard to see. She followed their voices and used the rope to pull herself up and Michael and Jackson helped pull her up the rest of the way.

In the open air she coughed for a full half a minute before she could speak. "You spiked him." she said to Michael.

"I happened to look out the window just in time to see Mrs. Miller leave, suitcase in hand." Michael replied evenly.

Jackson looked between the two of them, "What now?"

Sammy and Michael looked at the house and then at each other. Then Michael said to Sammy, "You go and do as we planned. I'll get the kids and explain everything."

"Alright. Jackson, go get your things and then meet me in Miller's room," Sammy said.

They all entered the house and went in different directions. Sammy went to the kitchen first and then to the Miller's bedroom. Jackson went to get his duffel and then went to meet Sammy. Michael gathered the kids and they got their things as well and then went outside.

Michael and Jason gave the kids their respected paperwork and a rundown about what was about to happen. They watched the house from the front yard and waited until Sammy and Jackson exited. They all hugged each other and made promises to find each other one day. Michael was the last person Sammy hugged after he handed her her things.

He whispered in her ear, "If in any adventure you need any help of any kind, you know where to find us. You know where to find _me_. Good luck Sammy."

There were only four people who could call her Sammy. Her mother was dead, Dean was in another country, and that left Michael and Jackson. She didn't correct him and just nodded. She grabbed Jackson's hand and they ran into the forest.

The rest of the children watched them go from the front yard as the fire spread in the Miller house behind them. Engulfing the entire cursed building in a wild flame. By the time one of the neighbors noticed and called the fire department it was too late to save the house.

When the social workers arrived they took the children into custody. They asked them questions and they were all answered to the extended that was needed. They said that Mr. Miller was an abuser. That he kept them starved and in harsh conditions. That he was a smoker and a drinker.

No one was sad that he passed. They gave their names and were looked up in the database and were sent to the houses that the computer said they would go next. As the kids parted they all hugged each other and had a knowing smile on their faces. Like if they won.

* * *

.:~*~:.

"How's Harry?" Lestrade asked John on lunch break. It was a 'secret' that Lestrade and Mycroft were a thing, but when you're married to Sherlock, nothing is a secret. But John never mentioned anything to either the DI or Mycroft until they said something first. He was sure they knew he knew, but were happy for the pretense John gave of not knowing. Since then and Mycroft telling Lestrade that John and Sherlock wanted to be parents Lestrade and John have hung out more.

"She's good. She barely found out she was pregnant a while ago so it'll be some time before she even starts to show," John answered.

"That's good. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Lestrade asked.

"I'm a ex military doctor who's married to a consulting detective who used to consider himself a sociopath. While I'm not working on sick people I'm chasing criminals around London at random times of the night. I still think myself as straight and Sherlock...I have no idea. At this point I just want to be able to understand their homework and be able to help somewhat and not feel like an idiot compared to my own would-be child," John explained with a sigh.

Lestrade chuckled but John could see the fatigue on his face.

"How's the Miller case going?" John asked.

"It...I'm not usually one to believe in entities but I think Karma nipped this one in the bud," Lestrade said.

"What do you mean?" John asked confused.

Lestrade sighed, "A few days ago we're called into action to investigate to see if Mr. Miller's death was an accident or not. I was actually tempted to call Sherlock in but I know he doesn't take children cases and really...it all worked out for the better. Plus there is no evidence in the slightest to prove it was murder...The only thing that gets me..."

"What?" John pressed.

"It...might have been a kid that killed him," Lestrade said.

John's brow furrowed, "You sure?"

"I know it sounds bad but...all psychopaths were once children right?" Lestrade scrubbed his face before he continued, "The thing is...I couldn't help but think of Sherlock." A John's glare Lestrade quickly raised his surrender gesture hands and said, "Just hear me out okay?"

"This better be good," John said.

"Miller was found in the basement, which was filled with smoke from the chimney. The rest of the house caught fire because a lit cigarette that fell on some liquor. He was an avid smoker and drinker so that fits, but his death doesn't. He had a sudden heart attack that seemed from natural causes. Other than some smoke from the chimney and what he smokes, and a lot of liquor, there was nothing else in his system."

"So it wasn't the smoke inhalation that killed him?" John asked.

Lestrade shook his head, "Out of everything to kill him it wasn't the smoke from the chimney, the fire that spread throughout the house, or his vices. Just a heart attack. It seemed too perfect. I would let it be if it wasn't for the fact that he was in the basement. What would he be doing there? It was locked from the inside and the chimney was used all day every day to keep the house warm but it was never closed until that day."

"What about the wife?" John asked.

"Missing. We tracked her down just yesterday and brought her into questioning. I've worked with Sherlock for many years and I've learned a few things even though he doesn't believe so. I did a round of the house myself. It seemed a bit just too perfect the way things happen. And the wife? Not to be rude, but she's as dumb as a sack of hammers, and it's not a front either." Lestrade said.

John made a face and crossed his arms, "What makes you think it was a kid who did it and what made you think of Sherlock?"

"We only collected six kids. My friends swears there were eight. But there's no proof. Everything in the house went up in flames and there's not paper trail to back it up, but the neighbors say there were two more kids. But none of the other kids said anything. And as for Sherlock...if a kid really did do this then they're brilliant because to everyone working the scene..it was the perfect accident of domino effects. An act of evil for the sake of goodness. He was a typical abuser who used the money the government gave him for these kids on himself. These kids did chores like slaves and were kept in barely descent living conditions and were starved. Now these kids are going to good homes to people who actually want to be parents and not abuse the system." Lestrade said.

"So there's a chance that a pre-psychopath just got away with murder but they did it to save the other children?" John summed up.

"Could be or could be not." Lestrade answered.

"So there _might_ be sociopath out there...they're fighting on the side of angels right? Doesn't that count?" John asked.

Lestrade sighed once more, "I just hope it's nothing. But if it turns out to be something I hope it's another Sherlock and not a Moriarty."

John cringed at the name of the master criminal and merely nodded while taking a sip of his coffee. Soon their lunch break ended and they parted ways. On his way back to Surgery John couldn't help but think about their child. He knew that his child would receive love and proper attention and not be isolated like Sherlock and Mycroft might have been when they were children, but would his child be able to make friends his own age? Would they have trouble socializing?Would their likely genius be a curse and not a blessing? Would they go through their own phase of 'I'm a self proclaimed sociopath'?

* * *

I tried to make this long as a way to say I'm sorry for not updating regularly. I have loads of ideas for this story so I haven't abandoned it. I'm very basing off Sammy and Jack's scenario sort of like John and Sherlock's. I know they're kids and some of this stuff will seem unlikely. My response to that is...they're Sherlock and John's kids. Also, if you watch Criminal Minds...I think you can understand what I'm coming from.

Anyway...I see this chapter as some parts "dark" and other "fluffy". trying to keep a balance.

The next chapter will be when Jack gets ill and Sammy does some underhanded things to get him the proper things he needs which raise Mycroft's attention. Lestrade is already suspicious and now Sherlock and John will soon be on their tail too!

Please review

Also check out my fandom page on **Facebook**. It's called "_SuperWhoLock'd Earthlings_" From Supernatural, to Doctor Who, to Sherlock, to Harry Potter, the Hunger Games, Percy Jackson series, Avengers, and everything else that is awesome :)


	4. Early Troubles

A Study in Family

Chapter 4: Early Troubles

* * *

Sammy has pre-planned their escape route and had used it many times. She also had a backup plan, and a backup plan for the backup plan. There was an abandoned house on the other side of the forest and Sammy planned to use it as a temporary base for a few days to consider their plans for the next month or so. Unfortunately, since their departure had been spontaneous and they had little sunlight to travel through, Sammy and Jackson stopped at one of the clearings Sammy had prepped just for that scenario. A few miles into the forest there was a big enough tree with roots that not only worked as a shelter, but had been previously stocked with some basic camping equipment.

It had some packed and canned food, some water bottles, three adult size sleeping bags, two pocket knives, a compass, a mini hand held telescope, a sling shot, and some matches and lighters.

"I understand the food and water. I also get the pocket knives. But...the sling shot?" Jackson asked as they prepped for the night. He was setting up the sleeping bags while Sammy made the camp fire.

"When I first convinced the others that we needed to escape, we'd all go in intervals and explore the area; get to know the land before we headed out. Once we started planning, we made several emergency pit stops, all distant from one another. When we're out doing the shopping or at night when we're sneaking around the town, we get things and store them in places like this- for teams who would need them. As for the sling shot, well, I believe it might have been Gabriel's idea. He thought if he ever needed a weapon, a sling shot would be his weapon of choice. Long distance and just about anything to be used as ammo." Sammy explained as she lit the firewood they had collected.

Jackson turned the sling shot in his hands. The handle and frame were made of metal while the rubber elastic was strong and sturdy. It wasn't some cheap child's toy, but something you could buy at a sports shop. "_Will_ we need weapons?"

Sammy was using her pocket knife to open a can of soup, "Dunno, maybe. I'd rather not, but there is always the possibility."

"…high chances?" Jackson asked.

"Hmm...I'll always plan to try to stay away from any dangerous situation that will call for the use of weapons, but why not hang on to that? Just in case," Sammy said.

"What am I supposed to use for ammo?" Jackson asked.

"For now, you can practice with stones. When we get to the other side and head to town, we can look for specialized sling shot rounds," Sammy replied.

"They have those?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, they're silver little balls. If shot right, and with the right amount of force, it could do great damage," Sammy answered.

"Seriously, where do you learn this stuff from?" Jackson said in awe. Sammy just smiled at him and passed him the can of soup she had been warming up over the fire and a spoon. She began to work on a can for her. "Hey, Sammy?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Did your mum ever tell you about your dad?" Jackson asked quietly.

Sammy looked at Jack before her eyes downcast to the canned soup. "I used to ask sometimes. Mostly around holidays when other children talked about their families, but after a few years I stopped asking."

"Why?" Jack curiously asked.

"Whenever I asked my mom about my dad she would always say the same thing. He was the most brilliant man she's ever met. Though she didn't believe in forever, she sometimes wished it was real and that she could spend it with him...with us.

"I didn't know why she wasn't with him but I saw enough to know that I shouldn't ask. She was very sad whenever I asked questions about him, but happy at the same time. It confused me. It was when I was a bit older that I realized that the sadness came from not being with him, and the happiness was of having me with her...to remind her of him." Sammy smiled a little bit, which made Jack smile too, "She said that I reminded her of him a lot. That it made her happy, but worried her deeply."

Jackson's smile turned into a frown, "How come?"

"My father was a brilliant man. She said that I'd most likely inherited his intelligence." Sammy replied.

"But that's a good thing, you're incredible! And brilliant," Jackson exclaimed.

"She said I'd be those things and more, but she worried I'd be lonely because _he_ was lonely. Even though she captivated his mind for a while, she said it didn't last long. His mind was too complicated. Always thinking...always analyzing...never stopping. She said his mind was this vast, incredible land where he was king. But he was a king without a kingdom." Sammy seemed lost in thought before she shrugged, "After my fifth birthday I never asked again. I never questioned anything personal about my parents, and just accepted the facts that were placed out before me. But she always told me something that I still don't completely understand today."

"What's that?"

"She told me...I may not be the hero, but that doesn't make me the villain."

* * *

.:~*~:.

John tried his hardest not to think about their child ever turning into the next Moriarty. He mentally repeated to himself that their child would have love and affection. But no matter how hard he tried, the thought always returned some way or another. He feared their child having trouble making friends in school; that they would be too smart for the other children and therefore an outcast. Then he thought about the teenage years when they're bound to act out because of teen angst.

If Sherlock had drug problems...it was something that a lot of parents feared but somehow it was worse because their child would be a Holmes. With normal teens, there was just that rebellious curiosity. With a Holmes, there was some sort of logic behind it, and John would hate it because if it didn't make sense, he could argue. If their kid reasoned it out...he had no idea how to tackle it. He had trouble convincing Sherlock, and the only reason Sherlock stopped was because he knew John hated it.

Had Sherlock not loved John so much, the blonde knew the genius would still constantly try to use it- though Mycroft and Lestrade wouldn't stand by.

"I can't promise we won't struggle with all those things, but it'll be different for them than it was for me," Sherlock's voice brought John out of his thoughts.

He mentally cursed. He didn't want to share his insecurities with Sherlock, but he supposed he couldn't hide it from the most observant man in the world.

"I know," John said and offered Sherlock a smile.

"But it still bothers you," Sherlock said.

John took a moment before he said, "Not necessarily bothers me, but it worries me. I don't want them to ever have to be in a place where they feel they need the drug. I feel confident that, with both of us, they won't be bored. But still...I remember being crossed with my parents and sister a lot when I was a teenager. I didn't do drugs, but I was stupid and got pissed with mates in less than wonderful places. I'm a normal bloke, but..."

"Both of our genes in one being will have a very different affect." Sherlock said, and John nodded.

They were both silent before Sherlock whispered, "It's still very early...we could turn back."

"NO!" John yelled and stood up from his chair. "No! I want this child Sherlock, and I couldn't do that to Harriet. Or you."

"I want you to be happy. I don't want you to have negative feelings," Sherlock said.

John sat next to him and intertwined their fingers. He smiled gently and said, "They aren't negative, Sherlock, they're human. It's something all parents go through, but...they're worth it, just like you're worth it."

They smiled and shared a kiss.

* * *

.:~*~:.

The next morning, Sammy and Jack continue to make their way through the forest. They started at dawn and took some lunch and rest breaks every half hour or so. It was during one of their breaks that Sammy asked Jack the same question he asked her.

"What about you? Did you ever know your dad?"

Jack shook his head, "Mum said that she loved me very much, and thanked God every day for me. But she explained that what she and my dad had wasn't permanent like other kid's parents. I asked about him around the holidays too. But mostly around father's day."

"And what did your mother say?" Sammy asked.

"He was a doctor. That's how they met; a convention or something for doctors or something. Mum said that he was a strong man. He was in the army. But, even though he was strong, he was also nice. Mum would tell me I had his eyes, and his smile. It made her happy," Jackson smiled, but thinking about his mum made tear well up in his eyes. He missed her a lot.

Sammy saw this, and sat next to Jackson and hugged him. He leaned into her touch, and they stayed quietly like that.

After a few minutes they got up and cleaned the area of any evidence, "Come on. Shouldn't be too far now."

"Where are we going again?" Jack asked.

"There's an abandoned house at the other edge of the forest. We'll stay there for a few days while we get supplies and plan out our ideas of where we want to go next," Sammy explained.

"Okay. Any ideas," Jackson asked.

"Hmm...nothing specific, no. But maybe somewhere close to the sea," Sammy said.

"You like the ocean?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. Whenever we were near the ocean, my mom would take us there, and we'd watch the sunset and sunrise. We never missed one." Sammy said, and then smiled softly, "One time, after we watched the sunset, we stayed on the beach. She had built a fire, and we talked. She told me about the world and the places she'd visited. She taught me the constellations, and mythologies from all over the world. She asked me questions, and my opinions...we stayed up talking all night. Before we knew it, the sun was rising again. It was the best night I remember. We weren't running from anyone, we didn't worry about where we were staying or what we were going to do next. It was just me and her, together, safe, and someplace beautiful."

Jackson smiled and grabbed Sammy's hand, giving it a small squeeze. She smiled back at him, and they got quiet again. They continued to make their way through the forest, still holding hands, a brother caring for his sister, and a sister caring for her brother.

* * *

.:~*~:.

"You're still thinking about it," Sherlock said a while later.

"Sorry," John replied.

"You were worried before, but it wasn't until your lunch with Lestrade that you've had these thoughts. What did he tell you?" Sherlock asked.

"It's nothing Sherlock," John tried to dismiss it, but knew it wasn't going to happen.

"It's been plaguing your mind since then. Something must have happened that has captivated your mind. It was the Miller case, wasn't it?" Though it sounded like a question, it wasn't.

John sighed and nodded, "It seemed too perfect. It was like a domino effect that rid the world of a vile man who abused the system and those kids."

"And the yard thought it was one of the children? Surely they would be _competent_ enough to figure out if a _child_ committed murder!" Sherlock cried.

"Lestrade said that the crime scene looked completely perfect, but there were things that didn't add up to him. People claimed there were two more children, but there was no trace. The entire house burned up and no paper files to back them up. And, even though I'm glad the kids that were there are going to go to good families who actually wanted children, what are the odds that all of them did?" John asked.

Sherlock look intently, "You're concerned because a child might have been smart enough to get away with murder."

"Moriarty did it. No one even figured it out until he paraded around the information," John said.

"But," Sherlock pressed, knowing there was more.

"They did it, and I'm sure they made sure those kids went to a good place. Fighting on the side of angels, though they aren't one," John replied solemnly and looked intently into Sherlock's eyes.

"You think our child will be capable of murder just because of our genes?" Sherlock asked.

"We're both capable of that," John replied.

"And we've done it to keep each other, plus other innocent people, safe," Sherlock said.

"Does that really justify it?" John asked- his moral compass was spinning like mad.

"By society's standards, no. But you've seen what is out there; sometimes...sometimes things just have to happen." Sherlock said.

"So young?" John asked.

"If a child really did do that, then they're clever. But it's like you said John, they did it for good. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

"I...I just don't want our child to ever have to make that choice...for the greater good I mean," John said as he looked at his lap.

"They won't, we'll let Mycroft deal with that. We'll make a few inputs ourselves, but our child will not know evil if you don't want them to," Sherlock said.

John smiled sweetly at Sherlock and said, "They'll have your genius and my adrenaline rush...let's just try to keep them off of murder investigations for the first five years, okay?"

Sherlock chuckled and replied, "Deal."

* * *

.:~*~:.

They reached the house a few hours before nightfall. Sammy picked the lock and they headed inside. They carried a sleeping back each from their last camp sight, never knowing when they'll have a bed or not.

They ate a quick snack before they prepped for bed; walking through the forest really tuckered them out. While Jackson got ready for bed, Sammy made some rounds about the house to make sure it was clean, and set up some quick 'alarms' that would alert them if anyone entered the house. She hoped nothing would happen while they slept, but sometimes she wasn't so lucky.

But luck seemed to be on their side so far. They left early the next day, making sure no one saw them leave the abandoned house. They left behind their food and sleeping bags, but took with them their own personal bags. Sammy knew to never rely on 'maybe'. _Maybe_ they would get everything they need and be able to go back without a hitch. _Maybe_ they'll be able to stay long enough to rest properly and make efficient plans, but her mother drilled it into her head, "_You're American. Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst."_

They stayed off of empty streets, and used alley ways. Sam took Jackson's hand, and they entered a hardware store close enough with a man, so if anyone checked the cameras for any reason, they'd think Sam and Jack were the man's kids. While there, Sam nabbed some LED lights, two 9V batteries, two battery adapters, and two sports caps. When they exited, Sam pulled them to the closest empty alley and began to work in the blind spot behind the dumpster.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"These will help. I can't be sure but I don't want our faces in view if possible," Sammy replied.

"Okay. That would explain the hats. But what were the batteries and lights for?" Jackson asked.

"The LED lights send out these inferred radio waves that will scramble our faces on any cameras. They won't make us completely invisible, but it'll help," Sammy said as she sewed the lights to the inside of the cap, as well as the battery, attached it all together, and then handed one to him while she made the other.

Jackson watched, fascinated, at how easily Sammy made these. He smiled as he thought of all the cool things he'll learn from her. Soon Sammy finished hers and they donned them on and headed to the streets again.

They made it pretty far in the day. They got a few maps of the surrounding area, a portable first aid kit for each of them, and Sam had some money to buy them something to eat from some street venders. They were about to head to another store when a copper spotted them. He yelled at them, and made his way to them, but Sammy grabbed Jackson's hand and ran.

They ran through alleys, they ran through shops, dove into crowds of people, and ran through traffic. When they finally dived into another alley to catch their breaths, they were surrounded by three punk looking teens.

"Well, well, well...look at we have here. Just hand over your bags, and we'll let you go," the one in the center said.

Jackson hugged his duffle bag closer to him, and Sammy pushed him back behind her.

"Run!" Sammy told Jackson and he tried, but the other two grabbed both of them. They struggled, but they took their things. Jackson saw that the brute who grabbed Sammy was looking in her pockets, and that just made him angry. He freed his hands and took out his sling shot and some ammo- they had found some at the hardware store- and fired at the guy holding Sam and hit him right in the eye. Sam kicked him in the groin, and he fell to his knees. She grabbed a brick and yelled, "Duck!" Jackson did his best, but it did the trick. The guy let Jackson go, and Sammy grabbed both of their things and dashed for the streets, Jackson next to her. She handed him his things and then grabbed his hands and started to run faster.

They didn't stop because they heard the punks running after them. Even though they ran as fast as they could, their pursuers were faster and had longer legs and had caught up with them. They each snatched one of them and pulled them into the nearest alley way.

Sam and Jack struggled and were about to try to escape again when one of the punks fell to the floor unconscious. Before the one who was holding Sam realized what happened, something hit him very hard and he followed suit. The one holding Jackson dropped him and ran off, not caring if he was leaving his pals behind.

"You two okay?"

Sammy looked at the new comer. He was tall and maybe in his mid-30's. He had olive tanned skin that was natural and dark thick hair and a goatee. If Sammy guessed, he was Greek. He was slim, but fit, and had animal hair on his clothes but it wasn't from normal domestic animals. The scars on his arms were made from bigger animals.

"Yes, thank you," Sammy finally spoke.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" the man asked.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Sammy replied.

"You know, you could be a bit more grateful to someone who just saved your life," the man said, though he was smiling.

"We would have gotten away, but you're right. Thank you for saving us. I didn't know the circus was in town," Sammy replied.

"It's not. Not yet anyway," the man answered.

"The circus?" Jackson asked.

"This man is an animal trainer. Big cats…white tiger?" Sammy asked.

The man's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Sammy shrugged, "I just do."

"Well, we're just setting up. It's not supposed to be on for another few days, but how would you two like a behind-the-scenes tour?" the man said.

Jackson looked at Sammy while Sammy looked at the man and then at the men at their feet. She grabbed Jackson's hand and said, "Alright, lead the way."

"We're going to see a circus?" Jackson asked happily.

Sammy smiled at him and said, "Yup."

"I'm Edmund by the way; King of Beasts!" Edmund introduced himself with a dramatic voice.

Jackson giggled and held out his right hand, "I'm Jackson."

Sammy nodded to Edmund and replied, "Samantha, Sam for short."

"Well, let's get a move on. I have a huge family to present to you both!"

* * *

Thank you to Catzi for beta-ing this.

I want them to make their own contacts and know people that will come in handy for when their lives mix in with Sherlock and John's, plus a circus just seems perfect for these two.

Hope you like it, please review :)


End file.
